Himura Kenshin and the Magician's Boulder
by Fruit Tea
Summary: Bwahaha... Yes, a parody of Harry Potter... RuroKen style! *editted... sorta... not really...*


Himura Kenshin and the Magician's Boulder  
  
Bwahaha. Yes, a parody story of Harry Potter. RuroKen style!  
  
This twisted fic is written by: Tsunae  
  
(disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter. Got it?)  
  
Intro - Scene: In some neighborhood  
  
YAHIKO: (walks down a quiet road, kicking all the streetlamps so they go out as he walks. He has a silver long beard, and a pointed hat. He approaches Tsubame, sitting on a brick wall nearby) Salutations, Professor Tsubame. I see you didn't morph this time.  
  
TSUBAME: What's it to you?  
  
YAHIKO: (surprised) Ah. nothing. (sits down on the wall next to Tsubame and stokes his beard) Where's Tsunan?  
  
TSUBAME: How would I know? .But nevermind him. Are Kenshin's parents really.?  
  
YAHIKO: (nods) Yes. They bit the dust. Dead are doorknobs. Went to meet their makers.  
  
TSUBAME: That's not what I was going to ask.  
  
YAHIKO: .Oh.  
  
TSUBAME: What I meant to say was. are Kenshin's parents really related to these. people?  
  
YAHIKO: (flatly) Yeah. (rumbling in the distance) Ah, Tsunan is here!  
  
TSUNAN: (is riding a giant flying tricycle) Top of the morning to yeh, Professor Tsubame, Professor Yahiko. (tips a green hat at them and nods)  
  
TSUBAME: Katsu, quit it with the Irish accent.  
  
TSUNAN: Eheheh. (sweatdrop) Oh, I have Kenshin, Professor! (takes a bundle out of the tricycle basket) Here yah go.  
  
YAHIKO: (takes the bundle) Thank you, Tsunan. (puts the Kenshin bundle on the doorstep and turns to the others)  
  
TSUBAME: Aren't you going to leave a note of some kind with him?  
  
YAHIKO: Nah. They'll figure it out. And if they don't. (shrugs) Oh well. (walks away, kicks the streetlights again as he goes)  
  
TSUBAME & TSUNAN: (looks at each other, bewildered, then they both shrug) Oh well. (leave)  
  
Part 1 - Scene: Platform 1134  
  
KENSHIN: (runs into the barrier) Oro. well, I finally got to Platform 1134. (looks around) And that foster family of mine was no help. I can't believe I'm a wizard. (thinks about pulling rabbits out of hats)  
  
SANOSUKE: (from behind Kenshin) Hey.  
  
KENSHIN: (jumps so high that he hits the ceiling) Oroooo.  
  
SANOSUKE: Oops. sorry about that. Anyway, the train should be leaving soon. We should find a compartment before they're all taken.  
  
KENSHIN: (rubbing his head) Hai.  
  
SANOSUKE: (finds a compartment and goes in) Hey. Are you Himura Kenshin?  
  
KENSHIN: (general shock) How'd you know?  
  
SANOSUKE: It's kinda obvious, isn't it? Your X-shaped scar is a dead giveaway. Hey, do you remember what What's-His-Face looks like?  
  
KENSHIN: Who?  
  
SANOSUKE: You don't know who What's-His-Face is? (shock) He's only one of the most powerful wizards ever! .He gave you your scar.  
  
KENSHIN: Oro?!  
  
SANOSUKE: Ah, nevermind. I don't feel like explaining it to you. Anyway, my name is Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
(crashes outside)  
  
KAORU: (tumbles in, then gets up and pats her hair) Hullo, I heard Himura Kenshin was in here. (sees him and goes starry eyed) I've read all about you!!  
  
KENSHIN: Is that so?  
  
KAORU: What, you don't believe me? (menacing look)  
  
KENSHIN: (sweatdrop) No, no, it's not that. hey, did any of your books teach you how to pull a rabbit out of a hat?  
  
SANOSUKE: (gasps loudly)  
  
KENSHIN & KAORU: (look at him)  
  
SANOSUKE: A RABBIT! Why would you want to pull one of those out of a hat?! They're dangerous!  
  
KENSHIN: Eh.?  
  
ENISHI: (enters) So, the famous Himura Kenshin is showing off by pretending he's not afraid of rabbits?  
  
KENSHIN: Who're you?  
  
ENISHI: (points an accusing finger) YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!  
  
KENSHIN: No, I AM your sister. (long pause)  
  
ENISHI: What that heck. ._.  
  
KENSHIN: I don't know, I saw it on Star Wars once... it was a lot more dramatic when I watched it.  
  
ENISHI: .  
  
SOUJIROU: Enishi, don't you know that *I'M* supposed to be playing Draco Malfoy in this twisted play?  
  
ENISHI: Oh, ok. (leave)  
  
SOUJIROU: (smiles) Hello. Good-bye. (leave)  
  
KENSHIN, SANOSUKE, & KAORU: What the heck. ._.  
  
- Himura Kenshin and the Magician's Boulder; End Chapter 1 -  
  
UPDATED A/N : Wow, I wrote this like. a long time ago. -___-; It's so dumb o_O; As you can see, I don't plan on continuing this fic after all. heh. ^_^; I hope this story amused you somewhat anyway. 


End file.
